


Among the Stars

by Sadylovespie



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Klance if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Sadylovespie
Summary: Her lion was crashing. All systems had failed, her lion's roar was the only thing she heard before she was shot down by Galran ships.What was she going to do? Escape from a prison only to end up isolated on another planet? She didn't have mush time to ponder this before her head smashed into the consoles and everything went blank...





	

The lion was crashing. Getting through all of this, only to be shot down in the end, it had to be laughable.

All systems had failed, the lion gave a weak roar before completely shutting down. After having just gotten her back after so long, it was a hard loss. She was falling out of the sky at a fast rate, too fast and without anything to stop it. In the space of time that it took for her to fall, fall, fall, her mind went back to the moments before her escape and before her fast approaching death.

_She held the sharpened blade in her hands. It had taken years to get the piece of shrapnel to this finely honed edge, a feat managed by dragging it over and over the pyrinium of her shackles. Pyrinium was a strong metal, and a valuable one at that. She was the only hostage kept in it, other wise she would have escaped a long time ago. Her species was known for its strength, physically, mentally, and magically. However, pyrinium wasn't just one of the strongest metals. It blocked any and all waves, meaning that her magic was separated as well. The piece of shrapnel was made from an even rarer metal, a stronger one that came as a gift from the Altean empire to her's. It was a piece from the lion, just a little bit of plating, but it was strong._

_It was sharp enough that it could slice through an opponent. In fact, it was her weapon of choice when no one was looking. Her fights in the arena were legendary. Everyone wanted an attempt to beat the last princess of the Aurorean empire. Nobody had ever succeeded._

_Her only hope was to escape after the fight. If all else failed, then she would inevitably end up dead. The arena was too heavily guarded to risk escaping at that time. However, when she was escorted back to her cell, there were three guards who would expect her to be chained up and unarmed. That would hopefully be a mistake that worked in her favor._

_The three expected guards arrived and got her from the darkened pit. She tried to veil the desire for escape in her eyes and lowered her head instead. The guards took no notice of the shrapnel hidden in the sleeve of her tattered shirt. It was time for the cage matches._

_She followed behind obediently, gazing at the other prisoners who would be thrown into the cages. She noticed that there were several new ones being added to the fray. A distinguished looking man with an interesting style of hair. His intense gaze met hers from beneath the cloak, seeing her from within. The two beside him were obviously related, with auburn hair and green eyes. Something about the younger one seemed quite frail. The older one was aged past his prime. Neither would last long in the arenas, but if she had to hazard a guess, then it would be that the distinguished one would protect them. Interesting._

_"Come on," the guard jerked her from her observation. She follows him and resisted bearing her teeth._

_He took off the chains and gave her a heavy wooden club. Her cloak was removed, revealing that she was a tall, willowy woman with red hair, pink skin, and red eyes. A hush went through the arena. All of them knew who she was, all of them knew her reputation. Another fighter emerged from the other side. He was huge, easily twice the size of her, if not more. And he was armed with a pulse ray. The Galra weren't playing fair today. It looks like they've finally grown impatient of her as a prisoner. Unfortunately, for them, that is, she had no intention of getting of this ship in anything other than an escape pod. From there she could call her lion, and from there she could seek refuge._

_All she had to do now is put on a show._

_She got the club and waited for the fighter to attack her. He was the impatient sort, that was obvious, and he rushed st her with a speed belying his size. She moved out of the way, sliding to the side and hitting him with the club behind a knee. He went down instantly, crying out his pain and anger._

_Not one to let a chance slide by, she ran forward and jumped, grabbing his head, the momentum pushing her into a tight spin. The crack of bones was loud in the arena and she fell, landing lightly on her feet. The huge body slumped beside her, the fighter's face looking in the wrong direction. She had broken his neck and with minutes, the fight was over._

_There was no applause as the same chains were put on her, not from those sitting in the high seats. There was a small amount of tittering from the prisoners as she walked by. All backed away quickly, except for the three that she had been observing before. The distinguished one stepped out and she waited for him to say something to her. But he didn't and quickly stepped back again._

_It wasn't until she four guards had escorted her back to the cell that she made her move. Breaking the chains, she sent a wave of energy at them so hard that they fell to their knees before they could so much as grab her. She took off for a run toward where she knew the pods would be. She jumped into one, flicking on the power cell that would run it for as far as it could go. She had no particular destination in mind, just someplace away from the Galra empire._

_She made it, going into deep space. And before long, she summoned up the White Lion._

_And that's when the Galra empire attacked, leaving her stunned and near death. They had come through a worm hole, taking her by surprise._

_But she and the lion were determined not to be separated again. She dived down towards the nearest planet, ignoring the warnings blaring as the systems crashed._

And it all led up to this moment. The sudden crash and the empty feeling as everything went dark.


End file.
